Brady Donovan
Brady Donovan is a 17 year-old student at Durmstrang Institute. His role player is Noahm450. Biography Brady Zackery Donovan was born on May 23, 1997 in Bulgaria to Jenna and Vincent Donovan who were both wizards. Before Brady, Vincent and Jenna gave birth to 12 other sons making Brady their 13th son. His brothers often teased him saying that he was the unlucky 13th child. Brady learned quickly that even though he was the youngest kid, he was not the shining star. Everyone of his siblings out shined him in everything he did. Now Vincent was a very prideful man, and he wanted each of his boys to be perfect and special in their own ways. For example, his first three sons were good at Quidditch, his second and third sons were at the top of their classes, his fourth fifth and sixth sons were excellent and healing, and so on. Vincent expected that Brady would find something he was good at too and then his family would be perfect. But it seemed to him that Brady was not good at anything and his other sons were better at anything he tried. This made Vincent very mad because his family was known for how special each of their boys were and if Brady didn't live up to the Donovan family standards, there was going to be a problem. But by age eight, when most of his sons had found their passion that they wanted to study or work on at Durmstrang, Brady was still untalented in anything and spent the days playing by himself and singing songs in his room. This made Vincent angry and upset, he couldn't let Brady be the flaw of his perfect family! The oldest eight, saw how angry and upset their father was trying to find something that Brady was good at and they hated their little brother for making their family un perfect. When their parents weren't around, Rory, the oldest son, would gather the other oldest seven and they teamed up on little Brady and beat him up. They cursed him and said he was a disgrace to the family and Rory, the strongest brother, would usually do his famous trick. He would have three of his brothers wrestle Brady down and then he would punch him until he cried while the other brothers yelled at him and stole his stuff. Once Vincent witnessed this happening to Brady, his son pleaded to make his father stop them but all he did was stand there and watch his sons approvingly. The other four sons didn't mind Brady and felt very sorry for the kid but their father had gone mad and said that if they tried to stop them, he would order the same thing for them. Another day Julia witnessed this herself and was outraged saying that Brady was just a kid and that her sons had no right to beat him and curse him. Then he yelled at her that she could get out of his house if she didn't like it. Julia was speechless and didn't know why Vincent was acting like this. But she couldn't afford to take Brady and go. Plus she still loved her sons very much despite their violence toward Brady. So she was forced to stand there watching her son be beaten by his own brothers. Every time she would sob uncontrollably. In the night she would fix Brady's wounds and tell him that it would get better. Soon enough, Brady received his Durmstrang acceptance letter. When he arrived it practically felt like he had already been there since he had heard so much about it. But his brothers tormented him their too. Rory and his gang loved to beat him up in their spare time and they did terrible things like throwing poor Brady into a ice cold lake where he almost froze to death. One day Brady met three other boys named Kristian Stewarts, Joshua Carver, and Lucas Deming. He instantly became friends with them and they protected him from Rory. Rory hated this but he would still find some opprotunities to beat him up when the other three weren't around. Since he became good friends with them all, they decided they would spend the summer at his house. Even though Brady pleaded that they go somewhere else because of his brothers, the others couldn't do it at their houses for different reasons. Meanwhile Julia had a talk with her husband while the boys were at school. She said that this was ridiculous. She said he had turned their sons violent against Brady which was terrible behavior and just because the kid didn't have a talent and might ruin the family's perfect reputation. Julia said that it didn't matter and that he was the problem not Brady, and that she would take Brady somewhere else to live if he didn't stop them. Vincent finally agreed only because he still loved Julia very much. So when Brady returned he was surprised that none of his brothers were pinning him down and torturing him. When Vincent told Rory, he wasn't happy about it and it drove him insane not being able to beat Brady up. So he went to go spend the summer with his friend and some of the other brothers went with him. This made Brady extremely happy and him and the boys had the best summer ever where they all found out their passion for singing. The next year, Rory had quit his spot as seeker on the Quidditch Team to concentrate on his last year of studying. Lucas had convinced the others to try out for the team and Brady replaced Rory as seeker. Although Rory had been a legend and was way better then Brady, he was also pretty good at the position too. Rory was outraged at being replaced by his good for nothing brother and gathered his gang and some of his brothers to make Brady pay. So one day when the boys were out playing by the lake, Rory attacked them, he had 3 boys pin down Kristian, Josh, and Lucas while the rest of them tackled Brady down. After the gang had beat hip up they gave him to Rory who cursed him and took him by his shirt, plunging him into the lake holding him there. Luckily a teacher came to the rescue and all the boys were punished very badly. After that, Rory never bothered him again. Brady grew closer to singing and that summer the boys got together again and formed their band Starcrossed. Brady and Josh were the two lead singers and Kristian was the main guitar while Lucas was the main piano. He would occasionally play drums but Brady pretty much stuck to singing since he had a nice and pure voice. When the boys were 14 they got a gig at a local bar. People liked them so much that a business man offered to book them a concert. Julia was overjoyed that Brady was going to be a singer but it only made Vincent resent him more. Even though he had found his talent, he couldn't believe it meant performing for muggles. The concert was a giant success and the other three were just as successful but sadly the boys had to go back to school. Brady never stopped practicing his singing and could enjoy Durmstrang now that Rory wasn't bothering him. The next summer the boys were offered a little tour around Germany since they had been all everyone had been talking about. They excepted and Julia agreed even though she didn't really feel sure about Brady being so far from home, but felt better when Kristian's father agreed to go. Vincent only agreed so he didn't have to be around Brady during the summer. The tour was a huge success and the boys shot to fame. During the tour Brady and Lucas both got tattoos so they could feel more connected to muggles. When they returned that year, the boys heard about the Triwizard Tournament which they all agreed to try out for. That was also the year Rory was offered a job as a Durmstrang substitute teacher and as the school's Quidditch coach until he could afford to go to college which almost made Brady puke. Brady hoped that if he got chosen, he could prove to his father and brothers that he wasn't just a disgrace to the family. Personality Brady is very peaceful and happy. Although most of his childhood was filled wih abuse, he still tries to find the happieness and tries to make the best of situations like his mother. On the outside he looks a little tough which his brothers turned him into. But he is nothing like them and is peaceful and hates fighting. That made Rory's job easier because he didn't like fighting back. Brady is a excellent singer and finds music a happy place to go to when things are bad. He is very talented and has a great passion for what he does. Brady is pretty smart and manages to get straight O's if he works hard enough. Looks Brady has very nicely cut brown hair, and chocolate brown eyes. He is 5'10 and has a angel holding cards on his left arm which is a sign of peace. He can be considered good looking. Wand Brady has a cedar wood wand with dragon heartstring core. It is 8 inches long. Alliances *Kristian Stewarts (BFF) *Joshua Carver (BFF) *Lucas Deming (BFF) Enemies *Rory Donovan (brother) *Most of his older brothers *Vincent Donovan (father) Abilities/Traits *Brady is a talented singer *Brady is part of the band called Starcrossed *Brady is very peaceful and happy *Brady is a pretty good seeker *Brady is pretty smart and manages to get straight O's *Brady hates his some of his oldest brothers especially his oldest, Rory *Brady was abused and beat up from his own brothers as a child *Brady hates his father *Brady is Bulgarian *Brady is Pureblood *Brady can be considered as handsome *Brady attends Durmstrang Institute *Brady is comfortable around muggles Gallery Brady2.jpg 7bf5d332def8e640867946a11c8f8f37.jpg jj_hamblett_by_unionjfans-d5q4u8c.png jj_hamblett_facts_by_unionjfans-d5q4x3i.jpg JJ-Hamblett.png jj-hamblett-craque-t-il-pour-perrie-edwards.jpg 1c7977ac0be53b5aac92e2262a20cdbd.jpg 2272731548.jpg JJ+Hamblett+Union+J+London+Studios+XcShI064qFrl.jpg f605f0ef718363f25664ebcbaaf8d38b.jpg 3avdppmbb3vpeve1stj0t5jdf2527122013761.jpg jjhamblett_260513.jpg tumblr_me2ea4lgMr1rrw3rao1_250.png 0976beb079484fd3bff374bfec2ea4dd.jpg 2fcee7ecfa1ae398f66bb8eaf2d91c1b.jpg jj-hamblett-union-j-liverpool-international-music-festival_3833918.jpg 3e8ed40ebeebea3379797394d4350ff2.jpg JJ-Hamblett.jpg Brady3.jpg.jpg jj-hamblett-hairstyle.jpg jamie-jj-hamblett.jpg 97b915593f25d7dc27699ec5a9b24707.jpg Brady4.gif|Click to view 130735915__424278c.jpg jjpanic2.jpg Brady5.jpg a395c4241e02a21032a01cdac4182f40.jpg 3123314523_1_14_rRmwVuYQ.jpg thumb.jpg 094dc24a03bf531630447c99d4c667b2.jpg 8883311f95cad1c81b27f8a57e3e6709cb3d51e5.jpg union-j-beautiful-life-lyrics-3-5-s-307x512.jpg|Brady and the band tumblr_mcz1maBltt1rgjcsqo1_500.png 2395894827.jpg c03258b481b502853669eb8b297da398.jpg|Rory Donovan, Brady's oldest brother Category:Male Category:Noahm450 Category:Bulgarian Category:Quidditch Player Category:Seeker Category:Seventeen Category:Student Category:Straight O Student Category:Durmstrang Student Category:Musician Category:Pureblood